


contritum.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Painplay, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: hades plays with my wol with his big monster hands and gets a bit aggressive
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	contritum.

Him bounced and ran around Hades excitedly, examining every inch of his monstrous form. She tugged at the frayed robes, earning her an annoyed chuff and she giggled.

“This is amazing...! You look so cool!!”

Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed hold of on draping, tattered sleeve. He raised his arm and she squeaked as she felt the ground leave her. She held on tightly before attempting to climb up to his hand.

「 You are... 」 Though it didn’t seem like it due to his multiple eyes having no iris or pupils, his gaze was trained solely on her. His voice boomed. 「 ...a most _annoying_ mortal. 」

“Don’t say that now, after all we’ve been through!” She pouted. “You’ll hurt m’feelin’s...”

She finally grabbed onto his pale, grey-skinned hand and pulled herself up with a grunt. With a rumbled sigh, Hades tossed his hand to make her lose balance before catching her in his grasp. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and she cheered.

“Cool! So cool! This form of yours is _sooo_ cool!” Him nestled into his hand with another bout of giggles. “Aah... Finally, someone bigger than me... Well, even if I’m still a bit large in your hand!”

Hades remained quiet, but certainly a brow would have quirked if he were in a humanoid form. He watched as she sprawled over his hand like it was a bed.

“It’s so _tiring_ being tall and big... Everyone always gets my hugs, and I’m tha strongest! But... sometimes, _I_ want ta be tha tiny one and get smooshed all up in a hug by someone bigger and stronger than me!!”

She stretched her arms with a cry of dismay, whining loudly. Him then wrapped her arms around a clawed finger to snuggle it. Her actions tickled his skin... He was still silent, but his curiosity was rightly piqued. His other hand rose up to sandwich her body between them although his fingers lifted just a bit higher... to wrap around her neck.

「 So easily could I, as you say, “smoosh” your pathetic head in my grasp... Perhaps you are strong, but I could seriously consider killing you now. 」

Him shivered as a claw ghosted her neck, his hands gentle yet still threatening.

「 Break your sweet little neck like a fox on a bird... Pierce your pale flesh and watch the wine flow from your veins... 」

She groaned as he continued to touch her, his voice low and rumbling. She pushed against his thumb and murmured a quiet ‘s-stop.’ But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Hades suddenly found himself enraptured with how _little_ she was now. She towered over him as Solus, but here...

「 You are... completely and utterly... at my mercy, little Blessed. How frail man’s body can be... A simple cut here or there, the skin is rend and you _bleed._ Do you not _fear_ how easily I could crush you? Snuff out your worthless candle of a life by a mere clap of my hands! 」

He was grateful such a form as this was so different from a mortal one. He knew he was breathing heavily, even trembling ever so slightly as he wriggled his fingers to lightly toss her around. To curl around her... Encase her... Cage her, keep her...  
He placed her flat on her belly in his palm, undulating the muscles so she never stilled. Hades other hand continued to explore, fingers delving between her legs, inside and up the back of her shirt... A stifled moan from her lips and he stopped himself from shivering.

“W-.. Wait...! Hey— S-Stop, _ohh..._ ”

「 Are you not afraid, you wriggling vermin?! You gasp and cry as I touch you; do you _want_ for me to kill you? To tear your limbs, crush your bones, drink your blood and sup of your flesh...! It would make no difference to me, for you are an incomplete vessel. Better compared to the other worthless lives of your fellows, but _still_ unfinished! If I tore the life from your body, you would be all the more closer... Closer... 」

_Closer to being_ her _... mine..._

This was bad. She really squirmed now, whimpering as he berated her and felt up her _truly_ frail body. She knew she was weak compared to him. Out of his hands, she stood a chance, but... As he had already said, trapped in his embrace, she was helpless. He tilted a claw upwards, tearing the back of her shirt and pushing the halves away. Hades ran the tip of his claw down her spine and she shivered, biting her lip to stop the moan. Yet as he _painfully_ slowly drug along her spine, she lost her grip and moaned louder until he reached the hem of her pants. He wanted to take her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to attach her body to his soul.  
Hades brought his claw back up and pressed the tip against her back once more. However this time, he pressed harder and harder until he dug into her skin. She cried out with pain as blood trickled past his yellowed nail, but he did not stop. He tore into her flesh, dragging his index this way and that to carve out his desire into her. An intricate Amaurotine rune he knew all too well. It was as imperfect as she, a factor he could not help with his canvas so small and his paintbrush so large.  
Him shook as a leaf while the air kissed her reddened, bloody back. It _hurt_ yet in such a _good_ way. Was this being a masochist? She’d never considered herself one... In fact, she still wanted him to stop and for her to escape... but...  
She blinked lazily as Hades’ claw hovered into her line of sight. His index dripped with her blood and he held her down but avoided touching her back.

「 Clean your mess, creature. Prove your worth to me. It is not as though you are unfamiliar with blood, nor with reclaiming it into your body. _Lick_ , dog. 」

She did as commanded, sticking her tongue out and leaning forward to touch his finger. He moved just enough to aid her stretch. Him then grabbed his claw with her hand and licked the sharp edge, immediately shivering again as the _sweet_ taste of her blood met her tongue. She hungrily lapped like a true dog, polishing diligently as his finger returned from red back to yellow.

He would not make it so easy for her!

Hades jerked his finger, making the tip fall deeper into her mouth. She had little gag reflex but choked out of shock from the unexpected movement. Him then laid completely still, hands shaking as she held his index and continued to suckle. Any movement he so desired and he could very well pierce her throat with ease, tear it open and watch her suffocate or drown in her body’s ichor. She exhaled deeply against him, head tilted up to avoid feeling that harsh point tickle the inside of her throat. With a sudden yank, his finger pulled from her throat and she gasped, tongue falling out in chase. She hadn’t finished, he wasn’t yet fully clea—

「 You are _wet._ Disgusting, fragile little worm. To derive pleasure from how _badly_ I want to rip you apart... 」

Speak for himself. The look on her face was intoxicating, as she whimpered and shook from pain and pleasure, leaning against his thumb to avoid pressure on her scored back. As if she could escape from him...  
He raised his other index and dug into her back again, making her arch and throw her head back with a cry,

“Haa—! Ha-HH _Haadesss..._ ”

This entire time, she had not yet called his true name. Now that she finally had, the last strings of his resolve were being severed. He pulled back away faster than he had expected, but he _hadn’t_ expected her to say his name so... so...!  
Hades’ bloodied finger traced the inside of her pant legs before digging to tear a line inside of them. To literally tear her clothes off of her. He threw his palm back, making her slam back against it and she shouted in more pain as her ruined back touched against his cold flesh. She raised her hands to try and get up but he quickly pinned her beneath his thumb, other hand still pulling her _annoying_ armor and cloth away. Yet he did not simply hold her down, oh no, he wiggled his thumb to softly press against her belly and allowed the tip of his nail to brush her nipples. She trembled in fear that he could simply _slip_ and score her horrid flesh again, perhaps even tear some away... But all she did to retaliate was push her hands against his thumb, arch her back and _moan._ The slight teasing of her breasts and now that were lower garments were gone, the flat of his other claw rubbing against her dampened smallclothes. Him accidentally bucked her hips and cried out again, shocked at the amount of friction. This only gave Hades his next idea as he stopped all ministrations.

「 Are you man or are you an _animal?_ Debased. Filthy. You did well letting me _pierce_ your throat. Now show me again how such a fragile and worthless life as yours gets off. 」

Her brows knitted with confusion and he simply pushed her up into a sitting position, spreading her legs so she sat on his claw. Him placed her hands on the bed, looking up anxiously from beneath her bangs.

「 Did you not hear me? Are you deaf? I control this meaningless life of yours, do as I command, you wretched and malformed being! 」 Hades growled, his voice enveloping her. 「 _Fuck_ yourself upon my hand. Bring yourself to the end and _fall._ I would see you cum from bleeding your life out onto the life superior to yours...! 」

Immediately she began to rub her front against the curve of his claw, whimpers and whines tumbling from her lips. She pressed her legs together around his nail and sighed with pleasure, head tilted up to stare into his multitude of eyes. Him humped his nail, slowly at first, before bending to move faster. He could felt her small hands grasping at his flesh, trying to hold on to something, anything... Until she fell flat against his finger, pressing her breasts against his sharp knuckle and kissing his skin. She moved her hips faster, sliding up and down on his dangerous claw.

“Ha—des...! H _Ha_ des...” She moaned into his hand, sloppily licking and kissing his grey index. “Hades, _H_ ades...!”

Her eyes were shut tight and though her lips and tongue were so _small_ , so _minuscule_... He could feel her touch as well as if they were the same size. How plush her lips were and how deft she was with her tongue...! She was disgusting, oh so disgusting, and he loved her so much. He loved how hideous and imperfect she was and that she belonged _all_  
to  
him.

Hades’ monstrous body was shaking violently as she began to move more fervently, properly fucking herself on him as he’d ordered her to. She moaned and cried wantonly, her worship of his fingers slowing as she couldn’t help but focus more on bringing about her release. Him sat up again, rubbing and rubbing her cunt against his nail, her hands rising to grab hold of her breasts and play with them. She squeezed and tugged them, tongue lolling out as she panted and groaned with delight. She was putting on a show for him, how debauched and sinful of a creature she was. Being a sin eater would have been a wonderful look. His mind swam as his free hand twitched, wanting to grab her and impale her eager pussy. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t go through with truly hurting her to the point of no return... So he held his breath, feeling so _aroused_ himself when she finally threw her head back with a great wail. Her thighs squeezed against his nail so hard he could just faintly feel it and she came into her smallclothes, onto his yellowed nail. Him slumped over onto his finger once the initial rush was over, her breath coming out in near hyperventilating pants as her arms and legs hung limp. She was knocked out of it entirely, even when her breath finally began to slow. Hades rolled her off of his finger and into his palm, feeling a small pang as she winced, being hit with more pain from her back. Now that it was over, there was no more pleasure derived.

Hades coddled her in his hands and although they were cold, she curled up inside of them as if they were a warm blanket. He crooned to her in their soft language of eld, watching as she shivered from the familiarity. Finally, he waved at the air and placed her within, allowing her to float suspended as he warped back into his weak human frame of Solus. A snap of his fingers and she fell slowly into his arms, him catching her without fail and hugging her tightly.

“You did well... So well, my little mortal...” He found himself cooing, heart constricting. All that he had said... He knew it hurt her. He knew that she knew it hurt him. This was a loss for both of them and he would certainly make it up to her. “My apologies, many times over, my dear... You are so special. So special...”  
Yet even though he _tried_ , he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

_You’re not worthless.  
You’re not pathetic.  
You’re not weak, fragile, frail.  
You’re only h u m a n._

...

A human life... was no life at all. All he felt for her, this flooding amount of love and he still could not accept it. No... perhaps it was _because_ of his love for her that he could not accept this form. Another tight embrace. He would teach her. He would love her. He would still t e a r this soul from her body and grant unto her the true meaning of life, so that once more they could live as two halves of a whole...

Hades pressed his thin lips against her head.

_His beloved Athena would fully return to him yet._

**Author's Note:**

> uh like dont look at me idk what happened i jus wanted 2 fuck da big monster man and it turned into whatever this is ......... im not even a masochist whadda hell...........how wud i... tag .... what...


End file.
